Databases are used by businesses and other entities to store, manage, and access data. As computer systems become more capable and integrated, the focus has shifted from simply gathering and storing data to discovering the relevance and relationships between data elements. Advanced databases, such as configuration management databases, contain not only asset information, but also configuration data and, most importantly, the relationships between the assets. The configuration management databases extend database capabilities to provide fundamental answers to business or organizational issues such as reliability, efficiency, and fault awareness. For many organizations, the discovery and updating of asset and relationship information is an ongoing challenge.